Forgotten
by SweetAngel1013
Summary: Alice flees her home when a terrifying vision scares her. Now, she finds herself in Paris, France. This is a story me and my friend, Anaya, Petana15 on Fanfiction, wrote together.
1. Paris, France

It was a normal day in the Cullen's house, everything was going perfectly fine. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room watching football, Edward was at Bella's house, Esme was cleaning, Carlisle was working, Rosalie was in her and Emmett's room, and last but not least, Alice. She was reading a sappy romantic book when it happened. She was no longer reading, she was standing above the bodies of her family, piled together in a burning flame of death. She wanted to cry, she really did, the emotions she was feeling were so great it hurt. But she didn't. She couldn't cry.

"Alice…" She turned to the black-haired man. "Join us." She looked at Aro, utter sadness and hurt apparent in her golden eyes. The thought of being alone was so great, she couldn't take it. She didn't want to be alone. But she also didn't want to live with the vampires who murdered her family. In the end, the loneliness won over.

"Alright…" she said at last, taking the man's outstretched hand. The vision faded, and she was back again, still reading her book but not seeing the words. She was horrified with her vision. She needed to leave. Leave before the vision became reality. Jasper, sensing Alice's distress, lightly knocked on the door.

"Alice…? Are you alright…?" Alice turned to Jasper, forming a lie in her head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a sad part in the book." He looked disbelieving, and Alice gave a convincing smile. "Jasper, I'm fine. Really." He sighed, giving a small nod and leaving the room. Alice set her book down, flying around her room and packing a small bag of belongings. She packed clothes, shoes, books, her bathroom things, money, and a small picture of her family, another of her and Jasper. She stared at the pictures in her hands sadly, knowing she had to leave but not exactly wanting to. She set the framed pictures in her bag, zipping it up and slinging it over her shoulder. There was one last thing she needed to do before leaving. She grabbed a paper and pencil, writing a small note. She wrote, _Don't look for me. I love you. _She folded the paper, writing Jasper's name on the front. She set the note on the pillow of her and Jasper's shared bed, giving a small, sad smile. She walked over to the window, pushing it open. She climbed up onto the window sill, jumping off and landing effortlessly on the ground below. _Goodbye… Everyone. _She took off running into the forest, avoiding going anywhere near Bella's house so Edward wouldn't hear her thoughts.

Alice, now on a plane, sadly thought about the events that had led to her leaving her family. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the seat.

"Miss… Is everything alright?" Alice opened her golden eyes to see a young flight attendant looking at her, concern written over her facial expression. The female had silky blonde locks of hair pulled into a tight ponytail, bright blue eyes and light make up. Not too much, but not too little. Alice gave a small nod after awhile, giving the girl a smile.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." The blonde hesitated, but gave a nod in return, leaving Alice to her thoughts. _This is going to be a long flight…_

Alice stepped off of the plane, looking around in wonder. It was night, of course, and the lights in this city were amazing. It was almost like daylight but without the day. _Paris is wonderful… At least I know I'll enjoy living here. _She kept walking, her bag hanging from her shoulder. _Now… To find a place to live… _

In the end, Alice decided she'd rather have a look around then find a place to live. The stress was so great at losing the only people she cared about, she didn't think she could take the stress of having to find a new home. So, here she stood, staring up at the most amazing structure she'd ever seen. The Eiffel Tower. She found herself missing Jasper, and she started sobbing, even if her sobs were dry and tearless.

"Etes-vous d'accord?" Alice turned to an 18-year-old girl with short, chin-length, brown hair. The girl's deep brown eyes were staring at her sympathetically. There was a girl about the same age behind her with long black hair, looking off in another direction with a bored expression on her face. Alice nodded after a moment.

"Oui. Je vais bien." The girl, upon hearing Alice's poor French accent, realized she was American.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Are you American?" Alice nodded. The girl smiled at her. "You have very good French for an American, but your accent needs some work. Hi. I'm Cybele." she stuck out her hand. Alice took it, shaking it.

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen." the girl smiled warmly.

"And this is Avril. She doesn't talk much." she said, pointing at the black-haired girl behind her, earning her an angry glare. Cybele looked down at the bag Alice was carrying. "Oh. Did you just move here?" Alice nodded. The girl's face went bright. "Do you have a place to live? Because if you don't, you can move in with us." Alice shook her head.

"No, I don't, but I'd rather not be a bother to you two…"

"No, no! It's fine. Really." she cut in, giving an excited grin. "We would love it if you'd move in." After looking behind her at Avril, she turned back. "Well… Heh… _I _would love it if you'd move in…" Alice, after thinking it over, finally gave a sigh.

"Alright." The brown-haired girl gave a squeak of excitement, jumping up and down.

"Yay! This is going to be great! Isn't it, Avril?" she asked, turning and giving Avril a you-better-agree-with-me look. Avril sighed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Alice gave a small smile. Maybe it wouldn't be _so _bad trying to find a place to live…

"So… What do you think?" Alice looked around the room. It was large and had a great view over the city. The room was painted a deep red color, the bed sheets matching stylishly. There was a desk by the huge window, with a computer and vase with red roses set on top of it. The window had cream-colored drapes and Alice walked over, looking out at the city. They were 40th story of a tall building, and she could see almost everything from up here. She turned around, smiling at Cybele.

"Yes. I love it." There was a large bookshelf and a walk-in closet. She was going to enjoy stocking that up. She set her bag down next to the bed, sitting down on the soft sheets. Avril had gone to bed the second they got there, not saying one word.

"Yay! I'm glad!" Cybele squeaked, sitting down on the bed next to her. "So… Where did you used to live before coming here to the oh-so amazing city of Paris?" she asked. Alice looked down. Again, the emotions and sadness were brought back to the surface.

"Forks, Washington." she replied. The girl gave her a strange look.

"Isn't that place kind of… small?" Alice nodded.

"Yeah, but I used to live in larger places. My family and I just got tired after awhile of living in huge places and decided to settle down in a smaller town." Cybele looked thoughtful.

"Oh. What's your family like?" Cybele and Alice sat for hours getting to know each other when Cybele yawned. "I'm tired… I think I'm going to go to bed, now. Goodnight." she stood, leaving the room. Alice smiled. She really thought she was going to get to like Cybele. She didn't know if she could exactly say the same for Avril… She let out a sigh, standing and turning off the light. She laid back down in the bed, rolling over and hugging herself. She missed her family… and Jasper… She let out a dry sob and waited for the long night to be over, trying not to think about the emptiness that leaving her family had left inside her.


	2. Searching

**As soon as the sun was up, Alice was dressed and ready for the day. She waited patiently for Cybele to wake up, standing outside her door. And no, she was not a creep. She was just bored. But when you're a vampire, boredom is kind of a must to deal with. Not that Alice had ever been very adept at holding in her boredom. She sighed, leaning against the wall. **_**I wonder what Jasper is doing right now… **_

"**Does anyone have **_**any **_**idea where she is or why she left?" Jasper asked, panic lacing his tone. Everyone looked down, obviously having no idea. "Edward?" he asked, turning to the pale man with his arm wrapped around a mournful Bella. "Did you hear her thoughts? Was she thinking about where she was going or anything?" Edward shook his head. **

"**No. I didn't hear anything coming from her. She must've known I was at Bella's and avoided the house." Bella sobbed.**

"**Why would she leave? What's wrong with here?" Rosalie snorted. **

"_**Everything **_**is wrong with here." Bella turned to the blonde girl, anger in her eyes. Of **_**course**_** Rosalie was in her normal miss perfect mood. **

"**What is **_**wrong **_**with you**_**?**_**" Bella hissed. "Aren't you even remotely concerned about anyone but yourself? Like **_**Alice **_**who is currently **_**missing**_**?" Rosalie smirked.**

"_**Alice**_** can take care of herself. There must be a logical reason she left, and it doesn't concern me, so I'm staying out of it." Bella clenched her hands into fists, itching to punch Rosalie. She bit her lip, not wanting to say anything else. Instead, she turned to Jasper who looked like his world had just crumbled to pieces. She immediately felt horrible for not paying attention to Jasper and instead bitching at Rosalie. (AN. Christina: Anaya wrote the "bitching" part. -_-) Bella pulled away from Edward, walking over to Jasper. She wrapped a soothing arm around him. **

"**Jasper… It's going to be alright. We'll find her and bring her back. I promise." Jasper looked up, glancing at Bella and everyone else. Their facial expressions, even Rosalie's, all confirmed Bella's words. Alice was coming back.**

"**Want to go shopping?" Cybele asked Alice. Alice immediately perked up.**

"**Shopping?" she squeaked. "Yes!" Cybele smiled, liking Alice's reaction.**

"**Are you **_**kidding **_**me? **_**Shopping**_**?" Avril groaned. They both turned to the normally gloomy girl, Cybele fixing her with a threatening glare.**

"**Yes. And you're coming with whether you want to or not. I **_**will **_**drag you by your hair if you refuse." Avril's eye twitched. She was **_**not **_**going to enjoy this. She sighed.**

"**Whatever. As long as we stop at Hot Topic, I'm good to go." She smirked as Cybele groaned, mirroring Avril's displeasure. **

"**But I **_**hate**_** that store! You know I do! There are creepy people dressed in black there!" She glanced at Avril, shivering at her cold glare. "Erm… You know. People unlike you. You're different. Heh…" Avril's glare stayed in place. "Fine, fine! We'll stop at Hot Topic on the way out!" Once Avril was a safe distance away, she muttered under her breath, "Why can't I have a normal friend…?" Alice chuckled. These two sure were interesting. **

"**Alright, but we're taking my car!" Avril called from down the hall. Cybele pouted. **

"**What's wrong with my car…?" She thought about the color of her car's seats and grinned. "Oh, that's right. Avril doesn't like pink." She chuckled, pulling Alice towards the door. "Time for shopping!"**

"**Okay, Esme, you're going to Rome. Carlisle, Japan. Emmett and Rosalie, you go to Brazil. Edward and Bella will stay here in case she comes back. And me…" Jasper looked up at everyone. "I'm going to France." Emmett looked confused. **

"**Why those places?" Jasper gave a small smile.**

"**Those are the places Alice likes the most." Everyone nodded, seeming to understand. "Now let's get going. The sooner we find Alice, the better. Everyone get packed and we'll head out." Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie all headed upstairs, Jasper following. Bella turned to Edward.**

"**Do you think they'll find her?" she asked softly. Edward looked down at her, a small smile on his lips.**

"**Yes, I do. Jasper knows Alice better than anyone else. Even me, and I can read minds." Bella chuckled at Edward's joke. **

"**I sure hope so…"**

"**You're getting **_**all **_**of that? What are you, rich or something?" Cybele exclaimed, eyes bulging at the dozens of bags Alice was carrying. Alice put on her best innocent look.**

"**Is it really too much?" Avril snorted.**

"**Seems like it. I don't know if all that will even fit in my car." Alice had been shocked at Avril's choice of car, seeming like a type of car her family would own. A black camaro ss 2010. Cybele's choice of car had been just as shocking, being a blue convertible corvette. Both cars were breathtaking. Alice frowned.**

"**It better all fit. I'd rather not have to take things back so soon after buying them…" Avril just shook her head. She'd never understand a girl's urge to buy so many useless things. Avril's clothes choices consisted of black t-shirts with her fav bands on them, black ripped jeans, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Black, black, black, and **_**black**_**. Just the way she liked it. **

"**Whatever. Just get your shit and let's go." (AN. Christina: Once again, Anaya's choice of vocabulary, not mine.) Avril turned, walking away. Cybele, who was still gaping at Alice's large pile of clothes, shook herself out of her trance and followed her friend. Alice lugged after them, a smile of shopping happiness printed on her face.**

**Jasper sighed, flipping through his book blindly, not bothering to read the words. **

"**Sir… Are you okay?" Jasper looked up to see a blonde girl with her hair tied tightly in a ponytail, blue eyes filled with concern. (AN. Anaya: Whoot! Déjà vu! .) He smiled, nodding.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She sighed, Jasper looking down at his book again. It didn't seem like he was alright, but what could she do? **

"**Um… Sir?" He looked up again.**

"**Yes?" She nervously fidgeted with the rim of her skirt, avoiding eye contact. **

"**There was a girl on this plane a few days ago… She reminded me a lot of you… By any chance do you know her? She had spiky black hair and golden eyes…" Jasper perked up. **

"**Yes! That's Alice! Can you please tell me where she was going?" The flight attendant blinked, shocked at his reaction. **

"**Well… Um… She got off at Paris…" Jasper sighed in contentment, slumping into his seat. **

"**Thank you. Thank you so much…" So he had been right. Alice was in Paris, France after all… The blonde girl nodded, moving away. So she had been able to help in the end. **

"**That's all you got…?" Alice asked, dumbfounded, to Avril. Avril raised an eyebrow. **

"**Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Alice glanced again at the tiny bag Avril was carrying, and shook her head. **

"**No. Not at all…" Avril smirked.**

"**That's what I thought." Alice would have thought it funny that Avril thought she had a power over her, if it weren't for the fact that Alice was actually kind of scared of her. "Alright you girly girls, let's get going! This place stinks of pathetic idiots with no lives other than shopping and pretending to be cool!" Avril called, walking away from them. Cybele growled at the "girly girls" comment. **

"**Avril!" she yelled, running after the girl dressed in black who was currently sprinting away for her life while laughing. **

**Alice finally tracked down the two to find them in the parking lot next to Avril's car, wrestling on the ground. Avril was **_**obviously **_**winning, seeing as how she had Cybele pinned to the ground and was laughing. **

"**Ha! I win like always!" Cybele growled. **

"**Did not! I **_**so **_**let you win!" Avril gave her a disbelieving and critical look. **

"**Like hell you did." she said, climbing to her feet and helping Cybele up. **

"**I did!" she insisted, giving Avril a playful punch in the arm. Avril laughed, tussling Cybele's hair. **

"**Maybe next time, shorty!" Cybele pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. **

"**You two done fighting already? And I missed it?" Alice asked, chuckling. Both girls looked up in surprise. **

"**Heh. Yeah. You guys ready to get going?" Avril asked. They nodded, Avril and Cybele climbing into the car while Alice tried to fit her things into the car. After everything was tightly fit in, Alice sat in the back. Avril, who had been waiting impatiently, let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you **_**finally **_**done?" Alice grinned.**

"**It would seem so." Avril rolled her eyes, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot. **

"**I'm turning on the radio." Cybele said, pushing the volume button. Her eyes lit up immediately as she realized which song was playing. "OHMYGOD! THIS AFTERNOON BY NICKELBACK!" Even Avril, who's music choice seemed to consist of loud heavy metal and screamo, seemed to like the song as well. Both Cybele and Avril started singing along to the song, Alice watching in amusement. **

"**Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day! Hitting from the bong like a diesel train! And now we're hanging out this afternoon! We got weeds in the backyard, four feet tall! Cheech and Chong probably would have smoked them all! So, I'm on the couch this afternoon! Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor! If we take them out back, we can buy some more! So I doubt we're going out this afternoon, oh! Better hang on if you're tagging along! 'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning! Nothing wrong with going all night long! Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta! Get up and go out, me and all my friends! Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again! Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon! Landlord says I should buy a tent! But he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent! So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon! Down on the corner in a seedy bar! Jukebox cranking out the CCR! Had a few to Suzie Q this afternoon, oh! Better hang on if you're tagging along! 'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning! Nothing wrong with going all night long! Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta! Get up and go out, me and all my friends! Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again! Get up, go out, me and all my friends! Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah! Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon! Wear a wristwatch and alarm clock to see what time it ends! From the moment I wake up, I just love being with my friends! We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends! We drink all day until we fall down, so we can do it all again! It's not a human walk, it's the human race! If we were living on the edge, taking too much space! So I'll doubt I'll figure out just what to do! But to kicking around, hanging out this afternoon, oh! Better hang on if you're tagging along! 'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning! Nothing wrong with going all night long! Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta! Get up and go out, me and all my friends! Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah! Get up and go out, me and all my friends! Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again! Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon! Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon!**

**LAST CALL YOU SONS OF BITCHES! Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon! Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon! DRINKS ON THE HOUSE! Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon! Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon!"**

**After the song was over, both Cybele and Avril burst out laughing as Avril pulled the car into the driveway. They were still laughing as they got out of the car, helped Alice with her bags, and got upstairs and in the apartment. They didn't stop laughing until the laughter caused them to break out into a coughing fit, both of them rolling on the floor. **

"**You guys done yet?" Alice asked, standing over them with an amused look on her face. **

"**I think so." Cybele replied, wiping a tear of laughter from the corner of her eye. Alice chuckled, helping the two to their feet. Alice turned to Avril.**

"**I think that is the most emotion I've seen from you since I got here." Avril smirked, turning away.**

"**And that's **_**all **_**the emotion you're ever going to see from me." she called, shutting the door to her room behind her. Alice sighed.**

"**Why doesn't she like me?" Cybele shrugged.**

"**She doesn't like new people too much… You should've seen her back when we were in school. I was pretty much the only person she even acknowledged there." she sighed. "Well… Let's go put your clothes away, shall we?" Alice nodded, picking up some bags while Cybele picked up the others. They made their way to Alice's room, setting the bags on the floor. They opened up the closet, setting to work on hanging and folding Alice's new clothes. After they finished, Cybele and Alice stood to admire their work. The once-empty closet was now filled as much as humanly possible… and **_**vampirely **_**possible. "Well…" Cybele started, "This closet sure is getting put to it's full extent of usage." Alice giggled.**

"**Yeah, it sure is." she agreed. Cybele yawned. **

"**I think I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." she said, leaving the room. Alice smiled, laying down on the soft bed. She was actually starting to like it here. Maybe forgetting Jasper and everyone else wouldn't be so painful if she had friends to help her through it. **


	3. Tour Of Paris

**Once again as soon as the sun was up, Alice was dressed and ready for the day. She sighed, missing Edward's music, Rosalie and Emmett's bickering, Esme's humming, and Carlisle's pen scrawling across a piece of paper. She missed Jasper the most. Everything from the history he loved to him always reading. Avril's head popped in. "Um...Alice? Can I talk to you ****quick?" The usually silent girl quietly asked.**

"**Sure, Avril. Come in." Alice looked curiously at the girl.**

"**I'm really sorry about my behavior towards you. Cybele probably told you about our school days. She was right. Cybele is the only person I would let in. I don't like people that much. –the girl sat down on Alice's bed- I'm sorry I treated you so badly." The black-haired girl finally had emotion in her eyes.**

"**I forgive you." Alice's bell-like voice softly said.**

"**You do? I thought you would never forgive the way I acted. I'm used to being disliked. I'm not a likable person like Cybele. She was popular and I was just the Goth girl who Cybele hung out with."**

"**Avril, you're my best friend. You were my protector. Still are." Cybele's soft voice trailed to the two girls, who looked up to see Cybele looking in the door.**

"**Cybele? When did you get up?" Alice asked her tone questionable.**

"**I heard the whole thing. Avril isn't the quietest walker." Cybele giggled. **

"**Hey! You gotta give it to me for trying, miss sleep clicker." Avril teased back.**

**Cybele's expression turned sour. "You said you would NEVER bring that up again!"**

**Alice sighed. "Enough girls." The two looked up in surprise. "Instead of bickering, let's go see the sights. Remember, I haven't been here before." The pixie-like girl smiled at the two. Cybele smiled in return. "Sure, Alice."**

**Jasper stepped off the plane, looking at the city lights. **_**So Alice is here….somewhere.**_** His thoughts trailed off sadly. He pulled out the little silver phone Carlisle had given to him and dialed Edward's number. "Hello?" Edward's voice filled the other line.**

"**Edward, Alice is here. A flight attendant told me she saw spiky haired golden eyed girl get off at Paris!" The usually gloomy man had excitement in his eyes. He would see Alice again.**

"**Jasper! That's amazing. I'll tell the family."**

"**Thank you, Edward. Tell Bella I'll get Alice. I know I will." The emotion in his voice was thick.**

"**I'll tell her. Good luck, Jazz." Edward chuckled on the other line.**

"**Alice! Vous l'aimerez ici! Je le sais juste!" Cybele started speaking fast French. **

"**Cybele! Se calmer!" Avril said harshly to the small girl.**

"**Fun ruiner." Cybele said under her breath then said to Alice, "Je ne peux pas croire votre aller voir la belle Tour d'Effel!"**

"**Cybele. English." Avril muttered.**

"**Oh M'excuser. Sorry. I forgot." They climbed into Cybele's blue c****onvertible corvette. **

"**You need to remember, Cybele, Alice speaks French but not like that." Avril told her friend.**

**Cybele blushed, looking sheepish. "Sorry, Alice. I usually speak French when I'm excited." The usually hyper girl was even more hyper than ever. **


	4. Finding her way

**Jasper sighed, looking out at the city from the top of the Eiffel Tower. **_**I'll find you Alice. I swear it.**_** He thought.**

**The three girls climbed out of Cybele's car, looking up at the tall structure in front of them.**

"**Accueillir au lieu le plus bel à Paris." Cybele said softly to Alice. (Translation: Welcome to the most beautiful place in Paris.)**

**Alice started towards the beautiful structure. "It's amazing." She breathed.**

"**No matter how many times I see it, it still is beautiful." Cybele whispered to Alice. "Come on. Let's go up." Cybele took Alice's hand and led her up to the top. There were very few people up at the top other than a blonde man, a beautiful brunette, and a small redhead girl. Alice looked at the amazing view. Cybele sighed, looking at Alice. The beautiful girl was wearing a red silk top with skinny jeans and her usually spiky black hair was curled around her face. Her golden eyes stared longingly out at the city. The blonde man spoke to Alice, "Hello." Alice's eyes didn't move from the city lights.**

"**Hello." She said softly.**

"**Comment êtes-vous?" (Translation: How are you?)**

"**Je suis fin. Merci." She replied. (Translation: I am fine. Thank you.)**

"**Alice?" The man turned to her.**

"**Jazz?" Alice looked up in surprise. In the next second, Jasper's arms were around Alice's small waist.**

"**Oh, Alice, I thought I would never find you." He breathed into her hair. Cybele leaned against Avril, sighing at the couple.**

"**Jazz? What are you doing here? I told you not to look for me!" Alice mumbled into his shoulder, faking anger when she was really overjoyed he was here.**

"**I couldn't see our family fall apart. I needed my pixie." His eyes gleamed with tears that would never come.**

"**I missed you, Jasper Hale."**

"**As I missed you, Alice Cullen." The couple looked into each other's golden eyes.**

"**Excuse me? Hello? Did you forget about us, Alice?" Avril's harsh tone brought Alice to the present.**

"**Oh. I'm sorry. Jasper, this is Avril and Cybele. They gave me a nice place to stay. Cybele, Avril, this is Jasper Hale." Alice looked lovingly at Jasper.**

"**Pleasure to meet Alice's soul mate." Cybele said quietly. **

"**Pleasure to meet any friends of my Alice." Jasper nodded politely. Alice smiled. "Jazz, are you alone? Is anyone with you?" Alice asked, looking around her.**

"**No one is with me. I came alone. Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle are looking for you as well. Bella and Edward stayed home waiting for you to come back." Jasper's bright golden eyes dulled at the thought of Alice's leaving, "I'm just glad I found you, Ali. I missed you. A lovely flight attendant told me that a small pixie-like girl with spiky hair and golden eyes got off at Paris and I was overjoyed that I was right. When I had to think of where you would of gone, I remembered how much you loved Paris, France so I came here while Esme went to Rome, Carlisle to Japan, Rose and Emmett went to Brazil and Edward and Bella stayed at home." Jasper looked into the golden eyes of his wife, who he had missed dearly.**

"**I left a note saying don't look for me." Alice spoke up, her voice soft. **

"**I know but since when does our family listen?" Jasper chuckled quietly. Alice's quiet laugh came to everyone's ears.**

**Seven new figures blurred around Alice. Choruses of Alice went around the circle of new people. A small bronze haired girl hugged Alice's legs.**

"**Bella, Edward, Dad, Mom, Jazz, Rose, Em, what are you doing here?" Alice questioned.**

"**We missed you, Ali." The brunette Alice had called Bella spoke.**

"**I missed you too, Bells." Alice glided forward to hug the beautiful woman.**

"**I'm sorry." She whispered in her ear. Her little niece squealed, "Auntie Alice! Auntie Alice!" Alice smiled at the little bronze haired girl, who was Edward and Bella's daughter. "I missed you, Nessie." **


End file.
